Dunwich Building
The Dunwich Building is a ruined office building in the Capital Wasteland, located at the southwestern most point of the map, south of Girdershade and far west of Tenpenny Tower. It is a medium sized office building with three interior sections. Cywren explored the building, at first thinking it was plain but it quickly bacame the most creepy place in the wasteland. It houses an altar of Ug-Qualtoth, which is a references H.P. Lovecraft's cosmic entity and Outer God, Yog-Sothoth, which appears in many of his writings. It is a place of worship to the swampfolk. Legend states that pressing the fabled Krivbeknih into this eldritch obelisk can force those of impure blood to face a fiery death. The strange voice near the Obelisk is actually repeating the name "Alhazred", which is also the name Jaime repeated several times in his last audio tape. Sometimes the voice may instead repeat the name''"G'yeth", also repeated by Jaime in his last audio tape. In the stories of H.P. Lovecraft, Abdul Alhazred is the author of ''The Necronomicon, while G'yeth is presumably a homage to R'lyeh, the underwater city in which Cthulhu, an Old One, waits dreaming. Alhazred Alhazred Alhazred Alhazred Alhazred Strange Going-ons Cywren left Timebomb, Quasar and Fawkes outside to be on the alert for Deathclaws while she explored the isolated seemingly harmless office building with only the chance of running into a few weak ghouls. After exploring the first level Cywren was doubting any reason to go down to the lower floors untill she fell through a damaged floorway, she landed in a hallway pushing foward into the next room she was encountered by a mutilated head and neck spinning around on the table, this terrifying sight freaked her out making her go running foward into the next stairwell, accending to the next level, the level she was previously on (although this section of that floor had been cut off the the exit by rubble). As she entered the next room she had a flashback to the past, the office neat, the computers working and a man standing there in tidy, clear pre-war clothing staring at her, within seconds the flashback had disappeared. The room was utterly destroyed and most of the ground had caved in. As she dove deeper into the ruins looking for an exit she came across the basement, seemingly the only unsearched hallway she pressed foward, her conscience telling her it was a stupid idea, her agreeing. The utility tunnel turned into a cave filled with feral ghouls and one named ghoul named Jamie, whose diary entries had been scattered across the building. She could hear whispers when she had cleared of ghouls, whispering Alhazred Alhazred Alhazred Alhazred Alhazred over and over again. Vent declared the place satanic and Cywren ran out panicking. She eventually found a way out and rejoined with her friends outside, Timebomb seemed spooked but then helped fight off a Radscorpion before regrouping with Fawkes and Quasar at the side of the car park. Jamie's Story Category:Cthulhu Mythos Category:A Fallout Tale Category:Fallout Category:A Fallout Tale locations Category:Cosmic Horror Category:A Fallout Tale location